


chapter

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Children, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Past Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Minseok could go a day at his job without some hyperactive kid knocking over a display. It's usually the displays that take a good hour or two to put back up correctly, neatly, and he's ready to quit when he hears one get knocked over just before closing time.But this time, his smile is genuine as he approaches the family; a young man desperately picking toys up and blabbering smiles with sweet eyes and lips that hint at a perfect smile.--other tagssingle dad Kim Jongin | Kaipast cheating





	chapter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt 20**
> 
> **_Ara_** \- From Korean 알아 to know. Using hanja it can mean be beautiful; good from Sino-Korean 娥 (a) or elegant, graceful, refined (雅, a) and net for catching birds (羅, ra).  
>  ** _Byeol_** \- means star in Korean
> 
> 115,000 Won - £80/$103  
> 24,674 Won - £17/$22  
> 86,841 Won - £60/$72  
> 28,946 Won - £20/$25

Minseok sighed internally as he pulled sealed action figures out the box balanced on his knee. He threaded them onto the shelf one after the other, refilling the stock for the wrestling section – and praying for time to tick by faster. He'd had enough of today.   
It was the first day of school holidays and he could have sworn every adult with a child in the area had swarmed the store. His arms ached from moving bikes and scooters, his eyes burned from staring at the till screen for hours and he was desperate for his last hour to be over.   
  
Minseok just wanted to get home, curl up with his cat and order?? whatever take out menu came to hand first, and fall asleep on the couch. Maybe a warm soup from the shop down the road or a nice ramen from the ramen  house – that would go nicely after a shower, in his sleep wear in front of the television. Tan would curl up in his lap and he'd fall asleep, only to wake up at his alarm and trudge back in through the electronic doors.   
  
He smiled at the thought of his cat as he fished the last of the figures out the box, just before a loud crash came from around the corner. His eyes flickered shut with a groan and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. His smile was replaced with a scowl in a split second.   
  
That crash could only be the figurine stand of the latest Marvel characters – one that had taken a good hour and a half to balance all the boxes together. He and Junmyeon had to come in two hours early just to get it set up before the rush that day.   
  
Minseok might get arrested for murder today. He just might.    
  
A child's crying echoed around the aisles and Minseok quickly slid the last figures on the rack before walking around the corner.    
  
There, was a young man on his knees desperately trying to pick figures up and trying to soothe a crying young girl. Minseok took a moment to smile before he made his way over. "Is everything alright?"   
  
"I'm so sorry my bag snap strapped and it must have fell into them as it swung around my back I am so, so incredibly sorry."    
  
Minseok knelt down to carefully deposit boxes on the skewed table and press seals down before he looked up. His heart stopped for a moment.    
  
The man in front of him looked worried, nibbling his lip, but Minseok was distracted. His skin was tanned, beautifully dark against his white shirt. Thin circle glasses framed deep brown eyes, eyes that seemed to stare right down into Minseok's soul, outlined softly with eyeliner. His black hair shone under the fluorescent lights of the store and Minseok swallowed. He internally laughed at his own cliche thoughts before clearing his throat.    
  
"It's alright, Sir, I've got it. It was just an accident, don't worry about it." Minseok smiled and lifted one of the figurines that had come out the box, waving it gently and making it play it's spoken phrases. The young girl paused in her crying and reached her hands out for it and Minseok let her take it. Her tears dried up as she made it gently punch the man and she giggled, brightly, and Minseok smiled as he went back to collecting boxes.    
  
"No, no, Ara, give it back to the nice man."   
  
Minseok looked up as the tears in the girl's eyes threatened to fall. "It's alright. We can't sell it once it's out of the packaging anyway, I'll sort it."   
  
Confusion wrapped around his mind as Minseok tried to understand what had made him say that. The cost would come out of his paycheck and these were the expensive ones. It'd definitely set him back… yet there was something about them that made Minseok want to reach out.    
  
The man's shoes were worn, Minseok could see where the sole was almost gone. His clothes were stylish, but worn. He had a niggling feeling inside that the girl - Ara - might not get a chance to have too many new toys. Maybe he was intruding, Minseok mused, ducking his head back down to the boxes on the ground.    
  
The man faltered a moment before smiling. "Alright, Ara... Uh, excuse me, Minseok?"   
  
Minseok's head shot up a little, mouth dropping open slightly. He leant back, concerned for a moment.  "How do you know my name?" Had this man been stalking him? Did they know each other? What the hell?   
  
The man blinked a little bit, seemingly unfazed. "It's on your name badge."   
  
Minseok gently touched the dirty plastic on his shirt with a shaky laugh. He was definitely ready for the end of his shift. "My apologies, it's been a long day. Can I help at all?"   
  
"The Halloween costumes, whereabouts are they? I looked around but I couldn't find them where they usually are when you first display them.” The man rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly. Minseok smiled.    
  
"If you go down to the end towards that large doll display," Minseok pointed out the large display at the very end of the store. "Go down the aisle at the very end, they're down there, on your right as you head into the aisle. They’ve been moved for now until nearer to Halloween – with all the new movie merchandise, we needed  the space.”   
  
The man nodded with a smile and stood up, gently taking the girl's hand and disappearing the way Minseok pointed out. He sighed a little and stared after them and blinked a little. Sitting back on his knees, Minseok blinked and stared at the empty Spider Woman box as he chewed on his lip.   
  
"Aren't you just the Good Samaritan?"

 

Minseok jumped and looked up, only to find Junmyeon smiling down at him. He knelt down to help with the boxes and looked over his shoulder. "Who are they? Someone you know?"   
  
"No... I don't know. There was just... Something about him."

 

There was something about the way the man had looked so scared and panicked. How he had seemed worried when Minseok had said Ara could keep the toy – Minseok could recognise the look of someone worried they didn't have the money. The way that Ara had perked up, happy and excited by a new toy and the way the man had smiled bashfully and gratefully.    
  
Minseok shook his head, startled by how much of his brain the man was taking. Junmyeon was laughing about something, and Minseok threw a broken figurine arm at him. "What?"   
  
Junmyeon smiled softly. "Your face. You look like you just fell in love at first sight... Actually, you look just like I did when I first met Yixing."   
  
Minseok rolled his eyes and stood up to start stacking the non damaged boxes back up. "Speaking of your husband, can I get a lift home tonight? I really can't be bothered to wait at the bus station tonight."   
  
"Of course you can." Junmyeon slid boxes up for Minseok to take and they fell silent, working quickly.   
  
Within about ten minutes, they had the boxes stacked up and the ruined and broken figurines and packaging piled to take through to the back. Each one would have to be checked and fixed and gone through product check before it could even be considered for the shelves. Minseok sighed. That would be about an hours overtime work. He might sign up for it, get a little extra for his savings account.    
  
Minseok bent down to help take the boxes back to the stock room, but Junmyeon waved him off. "I've got it. Go cover me on tills, I'll cover you here."   
  
Minseok didn't argue, not wanting to see their manager's face at the sight of so many boxes. He stayed hidden from customers for a moment, stretching out a the back of the store, behind the end of long rack, before he started walking quickly towards the front of the store.

 

Minseok smiled brightly at each customer as he passed by the odd few still left in the store. He stopped for a second to help a young boy reach a teddy from a shelf too high for him to reach and rounded the corner to the cash registers.    
  
There was no one waiting, and Minseok easily slid into Junmyeon's seat. He leaned back, watching a few customers leave without buying anything before he checked his phone under the counter. There were still thirty-eight minutes left until he could go home, and he stifled a sigh.    
  
Footsteps alerted him to someone's presence and he looked up, fake smile plastered on his face. "Can I help?"   
  
Minseok's smile faltered and he blushed as he realised his lips receded, his genuine gummy smile on show as he saw the man with Ara. She was making the Spider-Girl figurine run across the side of the register, making soft pow noises as she went.   
  
Minseok looked down for a moment before back up. He took the small Spider-Man costume from the man and carefully scanned it through before setting back. "That'll be 24,674 Won please."   
  
Minseok didn't miss how the man winced ever so slightly as he tugged his card out of a worn fabric wallet. He didn't miss the fond smile the man had as he observed Ara, bouncing on her feet and staring at the costume on the till. Minseok smiled softly and processed the order before he slipped the costume into a paper bag.    
  
He held it out with the receipt, sitting up. "Thank you very much, hope we see you again soon."   
  
The man paused a moment, and Minseok fought his blush down as their fingers brushed, the man making eye contact as he took the bag. "Maybe you will."   
  
Minseok stared after them as they left, Ara skipping and squealing as she did so.    
  
A bang made him jump, and Minseok spun round on the swivel chair he was sat on. Junmyeon was grinning wide, having just set down a box of receipt paper on the side, laughing at the shocked expression on Minseok's face.    
  
"You like him."   
  
Minseok blushed dark red and grabbed the box, loading the smaller boxes inside under the register. "He's just... Good looking. Don't read too much into it."   
  
Junmyeon leaned against the side of the cash register. "You know he's a regular here and has a card with us... I could get you his phone number."   
  
Minseok rolled his eyes. "That's illegal, Myeon."   
  
"I mean, with the way he was looking at you, I don't think he'd mind."   
  
Minseok's movements paused for a second. "You think?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but Junmyeon noticed.    
  
"Oh, you so like him."   
  
"Save this for after work, at least."   
  
Junmyeon patted Minseok's back, and left to restock shelves for the rest of the shift. Minseok hopped up from the register once he had processed the last customer's purchases, and waited a few moments after they'd walked out to walk over and close the doors, locking them to prevent the sliding doors from opening to anyone else.    
  
Minseok stretched and yawned as he made his way back through the store, through to the staff room, nodding at the cleaner and shelf stockers that were coming on shift.   
  
Junmyeon was already chewing a sandwich, leant against the clocking system and he swallowed as Minseok walked over. "I already clocked you out, Yixing is out back."    
  
Minseok nodded and stumbled after Junmyeon as they headed outside to the staff parking lot. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw the Hyundai Ioniq, red paint bright under the street light Yixing had parked directly under. Exhaustion finally caught up with him as Junmyeon opened the door for him, and Minseok gratefully half fell into the seat. Junmyeon chucked Minseok's bag in next to him and Minseok gave an awkward thumbs up as the door slammed shut.    
  
Minseok pulled his seat belt on and curled up as Junmyeon got in the car, saying something about  _ sorry about Byeol's mess, just shove it into the foot wells _ , and tuned out. He was almost asleep when he heard his name being called, and snapped his eyes open as he shot upright. "Mm? What are we at my place already?"   
  
There was laughter from the two men in the front and Minseok rubbed his eye as Junmyeon turned to look at him. "I said, you've got yourself a little boy toy, haven't you, Minseok?"   
  
"Oh my god, Yixing ignore him. There was just an attractive guy at work."   
  
"I ignore him most of the time anyway." Yixing grinned in the rear view mirror as Junmyeon punched him with an offended  _ hey _ !    
  
Minseok smiled and leaned back in his seat, before his stomach dropped.    
  
"It'll be good for you to finally start dating again. It's been two years since Lu Han... You need to get yourself back out there."   
  
"I'm fine, Junmyeon. Besides, I have Tan."   
  
"That's my point." Junmyeon turned around in his seat to point. "You got a cat. You're gonna become a crazy cat lady... crazy cat man? Crazy cat person. And one day I'll come round and you'll have died in your sleep or had a heart attack from the inordinate amount of take out you eat, and your five hundred cats will be eating you!"   
  
Minseok blinked. "Yixing, please punch him for me."   
  
Junmyeon tutted. "You know what I mean... I'm worried about you, Minseok."   
  
Minseok waved Junmyeon off and tugged his bag from the back seat as the car turned onto his road. "I'm okay, Junmyeon. I just wanna keep working right now. Then finally do my barista course and buy my own café. Romance is not on my mind right now but that isn't a permanent thing."   
  
Minseok paused as he moved to open the door as Yixing pulled over. "Besides. You, Yixing and Byeol are my family... I don't want anything else right now."   
  
"Speaking of Byeol," Yixing turned in his seat. "Are you sure you can take her on Wednesday? We can call a sitter... You look exhausted and should probably get some rest."   
  
"It's fine, I love having Byeol." Minseok got out the car and leaned down with a wave. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" He slammed the door before they could argue and walked across the pavement to scan himself into his apartment complex. He took the stairs two at a time, seeing the elevator was on the eighth floor and rushed down the hallway to his apartment.    
  
Minseok unlocked his door and let himself in, and stroked for a second to pick Tan up as he came rushing over. Minseok nuzzled him for a moment before he kicked the door shut behind him, hung his bag up and headed to the window. He made Tan wave at the still waiting car and Junmyeon waved back before they drove off.    
  
Minseok sighed and settled on the couch, letting Tan curl up in his lap. "You're not gonna eat my face, are you Tan?"   
  
The way Tan meowed and moved to lick at Minseok's face made him snort. "Yeah... You're a smart one. Get me when I'm fresh, huh? Might as well. No one else is eating this ass."    
  
Tan meowed in response and jumped down to stretch out and scratch at the couch. Minseok sighed and yawned, leaning back against the soft fabric of the couch.    
  
Before he knew what was happening, he was asleep, too exhausted to have any sort of dream.   
  


* * *

 

The sound of his landline ringing cut through Minseok's sleep and he groaned. He cracked his eyes open enough to peer around his living room, only for the noise to stop. He sighed and settled back down as the answering machine took the call, ready to settle back down.    
  
"Kim Minseok, you better have a bloody good excuse for being late today! Call me!"   
  
Minseok shot upright at the sound of Junmyeon's voice, breathing heavily. He fumbled for his phone, only to find that it was dead and he quickly stumbled into the kitchen.    
  
The clock said it was five minutes past ten. His shift started at nine thirty. Minseok gulped and rushed to his bedroom to spray himself with some deodorant and press his hair down – he was grateful that for once, he'd fallen asleep in his work clothes. He rushed back to the kitchen and refilled Tan's water and food bowl, pausing to give him an affectionate pet, before he grabbed his keys and bag and sprinted out the door.    
  
After sprinting half way across town and finally finding a taxi, Minseok rushed into the staff room at eleven forty five, panting slightly. He pushed his bag in his locker and grabbed the first box of merchandise, heading quickly out to begin stocking the shelves.    
  
Minseok blinked when he found himself on the floor, bewildered and confused. Dark brown eyes and a concerned face stared down at him and Minseok blushed when he recognised the man from the day before.    
  
"I'm so sorry, Sir, did I walk into you, I am so so sorry." Minseok hopped up and brushed his clothes off, smiling weakly.    
  
"Oh no, I bumped into you, I was staring at my phone, I'm sorry."   
  
Minseok held his hands up and carefully collected the box of toys, hoping that they weren't damaged inside the cardboard walls. He went to walk away before his arm was grabbed, shyly and tentatively.    
  
He turned around to see the man smiling weakly. "I really wanted to thank you, properly, for giving Ara that you yesterday... I don't get much chance to get her new toys and it really made her day; she even slept with it and made me tuck it in next to her before she went to bed."   
  
Minseok smiled warmly. "I'm glad. She's a sweet girl, I'm glad it got to go to her. Please, don't thank me for it."   
  
The man nodded his head softly and disappeared off, yelling Ara's name suddenly. Minseok turned his head, and chuckled as he saw the issue – Ara was trying to climb a set of shelves to reach a board game.    
  
Fondly, Minseok shook his head, and headed down to the aisle he needed to be on for the items he was carrying. He was almost all the way through the box, piling them on the shelves and humming as he did so, when Junmyeon's voice came across the tannoy.    
  
"Member of staff to the bike aisle please, member of staff to the bike aisle, please. Thank you."   
  
Minseok sighed as he pushed the last toy onto the shelf and quickly made his way to the stockroom. He dropped the box in the recycling section and made his way to the cycle and scooter aisle.   
  
Minseok paused for a moment, and his fake smile became genuine when he realised it was the man with Ara stood there – the only customers in the aisle. Minseok straightened his shirt and walked over.    
  
"Hey, can I help?"   
  
The man jumped a little and turned, only to smile again. "Are you stalking me?"   
  
Minseok laughed, slightly surprised that it was genuine, before he held his hands up. "Hey, I work here. If anything, I should be concerned about you always showing up."   
  
The man laughed and turned his attention back to Ara.    
  
Mineeok followed his gaze and smiled as Ara stared at all the selections, and he let himself chuckle at her surprised and awed expression.    
  
"Daddy! Daddy, there's so many!"   
  
Minseok's eyes flickered upwards. He had watched Ara run back to the man, clinging to his leg, but now his eyes were observing her Father's face.   
  
_ Daddy _ .   
  
Minseok truthfully hadn't expected that. The man only seemed to be around twenty-three or twenty-five at the most, and Ara seemed to be around five to seven. He thought about it for a moment before turning back to his job.    
  
"Is there anything I can help with?"   
  
The man nodded. "Well, we were hoping to pick her first bike out for her, but I have... no clue where to start."   
  
"How tall is she?" Minseok stepped forward, running his eyes over the information on the labels for the bikes.   
  
Her dad pursed his lips for a moment. "The last time she was measured she was... one hundred and four centimetres. But she might have grown a little bit since then, it's been a few months."   
  
Minseok nodded and moved to carefully tug a small, pale blue bike down. He set it on its training wheels, and held it tight. "Ara, hop on here and let's see how it feels for you."    
  
She rushed over and settled on it, putting her feet on the pedals when Minseok encouraged her to. He stood up and walked next to her as she carefully biked forward a few feet, before he carefully stopped her. "This is a good match for you." He smiled as she carefully got off, babbling to the man.    
  
Minseok carefully lifted it and slotted it back into place before he took note of the measurements. "We only actually have four different bikes that are in the measurements she can comfortably ride. Do you want to take a look at them, Sir?"   
  
The man looked embarrassed for a moment, a blush taking over his cheeks. "Please don't call me Sir... My name's Jongin."    
  
Minseok nodded and smiled warmly. "Well, Jongin?"   
  
Jongin looked at the bikes before back at Ara with a smile. "Should we find you a bike?"   
  
She squealed and nodded and Jongin patted her back. Minseok laughed softly and then put his hand on the bike he'd just got down. "So we've got it in pale blue." He moved down the row, carefully tapping the cold metal frames as he went. "Lilac, black, and pink with flowers. We can also take personalized orders but that's an extra one hundred and fifteen thousand won."   
  
Jongin's eyes widened a little and he looked down at Ara. She was staring up at the lilac bike and Jongin seemed to relax a little. He knelt down to talk to her and Minseok stepped back, head bowed to give them more privacy. He kept an eye on them, just enough to know when they needed him, and let himself get lost in his thoughts.   
  
Jongin seemed to be a young dad struggling to make ends meet, and Minseok chewed his lip. He saw so many parents like this in his job, it wasn't rare to see one almost every day. He thought about his expansive savings accounts, almost ready for his dream and a splash of guilt swept through his heart. He wished for a moment he could do something more for the two, but was distracted by his thoughts as Jongin spoke.    
  
"I think we'll take this one." He smiled and ruffled Ara's hair and then looked back up at Minseok.    
  
Minseok nodded and put the bike back on the shelf. "We'll go run the order through and then we'll get someone to bring the box out to your car."   
  
Jongin nodded and followed Minseok to the cash registers. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow and Minseok sighed. He walked around to the chair of an empty register and logged in. Muttering to himself as he found the right bike, he leaned back.    
  
"That'll be 86,841 Won." He smiled and turned the card machine around as Jongin held his card out.    
  
Jongin paused. "Is there anyway it can be set up here?"   
  
"There's a charge of 28,946 Won for that."   
  
Jongin winced and shook his head. "Just the bike."   
  
Minseok nodded and motioned for Jongin to enter his card and carefully processed the order. He checked the time and then turned around, gently tapping Junmyeon's shoulder.    
  
Junmyeon turned around with a smile on his face, and a slightly tilted eyebrow. Minseok rolled his eyes.    
  
"If I set up a bike during my lunch break, that's on my time and the customer won't have to pay, right?"   
  
Junmyeon pursed his lips a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, as long as you get time to eat, I don't see an issue with it."   
  
Minseok nodded and span his chair back around to rip the receipt from the card machine. "Are you going to be alright setting the bike up?"   
  
Jongin frowned as he took his receipt. "I should be okay."   
  
Minseok logged off the cash register and stood up. "My lunch break is in five minutes. I could set it up for you over my break; you wouldn't have to pay service charge."   
  
Jongin looked surprised a moment before shaking his head. "I wouldn't want to rob you of your break."   
  
Minseok blushed as he walked around. "Honestly I... Got here very late today, I don't need this break."   
  
Jongin rubbed his neck. "Are you sure?"   
  
Minseok nodded and smiled. "I'd love to."   
  
Jongin smiled back and nodded. "Alright then."   
  
Minseok cleared his throat. "I'll bring it out in twenty five to thirty minutes if you have time to wait?"   
  
Jongin nodded. "There's a McDonald's next door, right? We can stay there for a while and come back."   
  
Minseok smiled and nodded. "I'll be done as quick as quick as I can."    
  
Jongin nodded and took Ara's hand. She waved as they headed towards the exit and Minseok waggled his fingers.    
  
There was a whistle behind him and Minseok glared over his shoulder at Junmyeon.    
  
Junmyeon was facing him, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "You've got the hots for him."   
  
"He obviously doesn't have much money; I'm just helping him out."   
  
“You don't help out every broke parent on your shifts. Just him."   
  
"I have a bike to make."   
  
"Oh, boss man asked where you were and I said you had a doctor's appointment and must have mixed your shifts up."   
  
Minseok shot a smile over his shoulder as he headed towards the back room. "Thanks, Junmyeon! I owe you one!"   
  
Minseok disappeared and clocked his card for his break and went to grab one of the bikes. He set it down and sighed as he broke it open. He hadn't set a bike up in ages; this was going to take a while.

-xox-

Minseok carefully pulled the bike back and forth to make sure the wheels turned correctly, and smiled. He checked the clock to see it had taken him only twenty seven minutes and he got up, stretching his back out. It clicked in a few places and made him wince before he wheeled it out onto the shop floor.    
  
Luckily, he spotted Jongin and Ara, carefully eating McFlurries as they looked at the baby dolls and Minseok wheeled it over. "Here we go."   
  
Jongin looked around with a smile and Ara squealed seeing the bike all made up. Her McFlurry almost went everywhere as she clapped and jumped, and Jongin quickly took it from her hand.    
  
"Thank you, Minseok."   
  
"Do you want me to bring it out to your car?"   
  
"That would be great, if you could."   
  
Minseok nodded and picked it up as he followed them to the exit and outside. The chill of the autumn air caught him by surprise and he shivered in his short sleeved work shirt. He shook it off and followed them across the car park. He was lead to a beat up, dirty, red Hyundai i10, with a few dents in the bumper.    
  
Jongin struggled to open the boot for a moment before Minseok stepped forward, helping to pry it open.   
  
"Just pop it in here, please."   
  
Jongin stepped away and Minseok lifted the bike into the boot. He looked around for anything to secure it from moving and bumping around, but didn't find anything. He set the bike on its side before closing the boot and stepping back.    
  
He watched fondly as Jongin carefully strapped Ara into a car seat and smiled as Jongin stepped back and shut the door.    
  
Minseok smiled as Jongin turned to him.    
  
"Thank you, Minseok. Really I can't explain how much this means."   
  
Minseok smiled softly. "I can sort of imagine. You don't have to thank me; just make sure she doesn't have to go to the ER because of her bike."   
  
Both men laughed and Jongin paused for a second. "Uh... This is probably really straightforward and maybe a little weird... Could I buy you a coffee? As a thank you?"    
  
Minseok paused for a moment. "That... would be nice. Next time you come in, come find me. Shifts come out tomorrow so I know when I'll be available for the second half of this month."   
  
Jongin nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you... I better get Ara home."   
  
Minseok nodded and stepped back as Jongin tugged his door open.   
  
"I'll see you soon?"   
  
Jongin looked up and nodded. "Next Saturday... Thanks again. I'll see you soon."   
  
Minseok waved as Jongin pulled out and drove off. He turned to head back to the store and his shoulders sagged when he saw Junmyeon stood outside the store, grinning with two coffees.    
  
Minseok headed over and took the coffee offered to him.    
  
"So?"   
  
"So nothing, Junmyeon."   
  
"Nothing happened?"   
  
"We're... We're getting coffee sometime."    
  
Junmyeon laughed. "I knew it."   
  
"It's just coffee!"   
  
"He likes you!"   
  
"Shut up and go eat, lunch break is almost over."   
  
Minseok stormed off to the back entrance, his ears tinged pink as Junmyeon laughed behind him.

* * *

 

 

"We'll be fine, Myeon!" Minseok laughed as he gently set the young girl down in the temporary playpen. A worriedly babbling Junmyeon was pushed out the door by a laughing Yixing and Minseok smiled. He smiled down at the girl, sucking her thumb and staring at him. He knelt down with a smile and carefully stroked her hair down.    
Byeol was Junmyeon and Yixing's baby girl, adopted when she was just a few months old. She had fluffy black hair, startling blue eyes and Junmyeon bragged about his daughter whenever he could. They hadn't had a break with her since they'd first adopted her three years ago, and Minseok had gladly agreed to babysit for the day so they could go on a date. She was Minseok's pride and joy as much as Junmyeon and Yixing's, and he adored spending time with her. She could be fussy and was a little spoiled, but she was well behaved and mostly quiet.   
Minseok smiled as Tan padded over to rub against her and Byeol squealed as she petted him. 

 

Minseok gently ruffled her hair and sat on the couch, keeping an eye on her.    
  
It was his first day off in weeks, and he was grateful for it. Work had been stressful, especially with his boss pushing him harder and harder since he had shown up late the Tuesday he had helped Jongin and Ara.    
  
Jongin and Ara.    
  
Minseok paused with a smile.   
  


Junmyeon and other workers at the store deemed Ara and Jongin as Problem Customers – or rather, less Ara and more Jongin.    
  
Every time that the two came in store, there was no doubt that you'd hear a crash as the man knocked something over, or Jongin would shyly approach the cash registers with a ripped costume or plush toy in his hand.    
  
Other employees got annoyed with it, but Minseok didn't mind it so much. It meant each Friday there would be overtime pay, and he would gladly take it; he was so close to affording his dream, his savings growing each paycheck.    
  
Minseok thought about the old office space near the town centre, abandoned and full of trash. He thought about how h almost had enough to buy it – soon, hopefully with his Christmas bonus, he could buy it and make it into his own little café. He'd set the menu up full of puns, things that would make people smile and groan as they ordered, and make their day a little better.

 

He thought about Jongin again, about the coffee they would get soon, and Minseok smiled.

  
Minseok was dragged from his thoughts of his future café by the sound of Tan yowling. He shook his head and quickly saved his cat from Byeol's tight hug and turned the television on. He carefully picked Byeol up and held her on his lap as she started clapping her hands at the bright colours on the screen.    
  
"You gonna give me a long morning?"   
  
Byeol squealed and clapped and Minseok sighed. "You better be clapping at the television."   
  
Byeol squealed again and Minseok smiled and kissed the top of her head, before leaning back and keeping an arm around her waist, letting himself be dragged into the colourful children's world on his television.

-xox-

The morning went by easily enough, and Minseok was grateful. Byeol was mostly still tired, having been woken up a little earlier than usual by Junmyeon, and she drifted in and out of sleep. Minseok settled on the couch, catching up on the latest drama he had been watching. Byeol woke up about once an hour and Minseok settled her with a bottle or a cuddle with ease. She cuddled up to him, tiny fist clenched in Minseok's shirt as he cradled her.    
  
He smiled at her, and carefully moved his arm to stroke her hair. She made a noise in her sleep and Minseok felt his heart warm gently.   
  
Byeol was – mostly – an angel. She was quiet, not particularly fussy, and behaved well. Junmyeon and Yixing were raising her well and Minseok could see himself with a child in the future. He'd never considered it much before; he was already twenty-eight, and time pressed on. He'd be lucky to find someone to settle down with, let alone someone who would want kids so late in life. He was pretty sure that the rest of his interaction with children would be brief at the store, and being Byeol's uncle. It wasn't too bad, but it had set a longing in his chest, had sparked a paternal instinct he had never known to exist.    
  
Minseok sighed softly as her bright blue eyes opened once more, and her hand reached up. He smiled as she petted his face, and caught her hand to kiss it. "Good afternoon, angel, you're really sleepy, huh? Did Daddy wake you up too early? You're gonna be a monster when you're a teenager at school, hm? Get a minute less of your usual sleep and you're exhausted?"   
  
Byeol laughed, bubbly and bright, as she squirmed around in Minseok's arms. He leant forward to set her down and watch her as she crawled around. Minseok noticed how she crawled much quicker than usual, how she shrieked louder, and how her voice hinted that she might start wailing. Minseok sighed a little and rubbed his neck. "You're waking up, huh? Not a fan of my tiny apartment today?"    
  
Byeol shrieked what seemed to be an agreement and Minseok laughed softly. "Do you want to go to the park, Byeol? Do you want to go play on the swings?"   
  
Her tiny fists started waving, and her shriek could be described as almost deafening. Minseok laughed softly and stood up. He winced as his legs and knees cracked before he carefully picked her up. With ease, he got her strapped into her stroller and knelt down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. She stared up at him for a moment and Minseok smiled softly before he stood. He found the baby bag Junmyeon had brought with them, and found her lunch and food inside along with everything else. He carefully wrapped the straps around the stroller handle, making sure it didn't overbalance, before he pulled his jacket on.    
  
"Let's get going, Byeol."    
  
She screamed as they left Minseok's apartment, and she babbled as they got to the elevator. Once they got outside, Minseok paused. The air had a chill to it, more so than what the sun he saw from the window promised. He carefully flicked through the baby bag, tugging Byeol's lilac jacket free from the confines. She gladly stuck her arms out for it, kicking her feet and gurgling once she was zipped up and strapped back in.    
  
Minseok felt his heart warm as Byeol babbled the entire way. He laughed and made soft  _ mhm _ when she paused, asked  _ is that what you think _ , and got warm smiles from strangers as they passed.    
  


The short walk from his apartment complex to the local park was pleasant, and Minseok couldn't help but smile as Byeol got more excited the closer they got.    
  
Carefully, Minseok pushed the gate open and pushed the stroller to the benches present and was happy to see no one else was here yet. He put the break on and carefully lifted Byeol out her seat. "What do you wanna do first?"   
  
Byeol's small hand pointed to the slide as she yelled and Minseok bounced her in his arms as he walked over. "You wanna slide?"   
  
Minseok carefully put her up on the top of the slide, and she crawled through the plastic opening to laugh as she came down, into Minseok's waiting arms. She laughed and clapped as he picked her up and screamed something along the lines of  _ again _ .

 

"Again?" Minseok set her at the entrance to the slide again and she slid back down into his hands.   
  
They repeated it again and again, until someone else's child came running over, looking to play on the slide. Minseok smiled at him and carefully scooped Byeol up, who was now pointing and squeaking at the swings. Minseok walked across the park, being careful not to walk into any children running around, and he carefully sat Byeol into a baby's swing. He pushed her to and fro, checking his phone with one hand as he did. Junmyeon hadn't checked in yet, which was slightly unusual for the slightly overprotective father, but Minseok left it be. Likely, Yixing was doing a good job of keeping Junmyeon distracted for once.    
  
Minseok checked the real estate website and smiled seeing the office space was still available, and looked up to check on Byeol. She was staring at the sky and making grabby hands at it when Minseok pushed her hard enough.    
  
Minseok pocketed his phone again and settled to stand and push her properly. Probably about twenty minutes passed by before Byeol's face began to twist as she threatened tears. Minseok immediately stopped the swing and carefully pulled her out.    
  
"You hungry?"   
  
Byeol began to wail pitifully and Minseok forced himself not to sigh.

 

Minseok gently strapped Byeol back into her stroller as she started fussing. A few kicks connected with his arms and Minseok frowned. He gently stroked her hair down with a few shushes before looking through the baby bag, swaying on the handle. He easily pulled the sippy cup and small can of baby food out that Junmyeon had packed and carefully popped it open.    
  
"Here we go, Byeol, that's enough noise now." He gently spooned a mouthful out and held it out to her. "Come on, sweetheart."   
  
Byeol continued her wailing for a moment before she realised the spoon was there. She stared at it before leaning forward and accepting the spoonful and Minseok laughed as it slipped down her chin. "That's not how you eat, Byeol, and you know it." He carefully scooped it up, easing it into her mouth. She swallowed it and opened her mouth eagerly for more. Minseok obliged, laughing softly as most of the chocolate banana paste ended up on her chin and cheeks.    
  
"Oh, Minseok-hyung! Hi."   
  
Minseok paused in his movements, looking up with a blink. Jongin, the man from the store, and his daughter were beaming at him and Minseok returned it.    
  
"Jongin! Ara! Hey, I didn't expect to see you two... and I've told you, Jongin, you don't have to be so formal with me."    
  
Jongin grinned and carefully sat on the bench, helping Ara onto his lap. He handed her an apple and she started eating happily. She still clutched the action figure that Minseok had given her last month, clinging tightly to it.    
Byeol screeched, unhappy with Minseok's distracted attention, and Minseok jumped.    
  
"Sorry sweetheart! I got distracted huh? You're not used to sharing me, hm?" He carefully spooned another mouthful between her gums and smiled. He gave her the last few scoops of the food before kneeling on the ground, attempting the ever impossible task of wiping her down with a wet wipe.    
  
Jongin laughed behind him and Minseok grinned over his shoulder. "What?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just never thought a guy who works in a toy store around kids for a living could be bested by a baby."   
  
"Hey, she's given me a black eye before." He chuckled and carefully handed Byeol her sippy cup and she settled down with heavy eyelids.    
  
"She's gorgeous... How old is she?"   
  
"Thank you." Minseok stroked Byeol's cheek gently. "She's just shy of a year old now, Christ she's growing so fast."   
  
"Where's her Mom?"   
  
Minseok blinked a little. "Huh? Oh, she's not mine." He laughed, perhaps a little nervously. "My best friend and his husband adopted her. I'm just babysitting for the day so they can have a break."   
  
"Oh, I see." Jongin smiled and Minseok returned it. "She seems to love you."   
  
Minseok chuckled. "She does." He saved the sippy cup as it almost fell to the ground as she fell asleep. "Junmyeon's trying to get her to say Uncle Minnie before she can even say Daddy."   
  
Jongin laughed, a full, heart warming laugh that made Minseok blush slightly.  He gently tugged a blanket free from the bag, carefully wrapping it around Byeol before smiling. "I better get her back and down properly for a nap or she'll be a nightmare later."    
  
Minseok stood and stepped behind the stroller with a smile. Jongin seemed a little deflated as he stood. "I should get Ara home for lunch as well, before she turns into a little monster, huh?"   
  
Minseok laughed softly as Jongin leaned down to tickle her, causing her to run behind him as she squealed. He smiled and leaned down to gently pat her back. "Would you two... like to come back to mine? I was going to cook for myself anyway whilst Byeol sleeps, I don't mind making extra."    
  
Jongin shifted on his feet for a moment as his teeth worried his bottom lip, consider the offer.    
  
Minseok watched them, working against the pale skin of his lip, swallowing a little. Jongin was definitely more attractive in the daylight, out of the fluorescent lights of the toy store. He forced himself to look away and pack the trash and sippy cup back into the bag. He hauled it onto his shoulder and looked up with a smile.    
  
Jongin and Ara were communicating with eyebrow wiggles and funny faces and it caused Minseok's chest to get fuzzy. They were adorable to watch; Ara obviously adored her Father, and he was smitten with her. They were a perfect family and Minseok sighed softly.    
  
Jongin's eyes met Minseok's as Ara rushed over to take Jongin's hand. "Sure, I think we can do lunch, huh baby girl?" Ara squealed and giggled as they started walking and Minseok smiled.    
  
"What do you want, Ara?"   
  
She was quiet for a moment, humming as she skipped alongside Jongin before she squealed. "Ramen!"   
  
Minseok laughed softly as Jongin rolled his eyes. "We had ramen for dinner last night, Ara. And lunch yesterday."   
  
"I want ramen!"   
  
Minseok chuckled. "I said I was gonna cook but there's a nice little ramen house just on the way back to mine. My treat."   
  
Jongin looked at him, looking slightly nervous, and Minseok smiled. "Relax, really. My treat. It's not too expensive either. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't okay with it."   
  
Jongin smiled and nodded a little. "What do you say, Ara?"   
  
"Thank you, Minseok-hyung!"   
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart."    
  
They walked in silence, Jongin and Minseok laughing between them as Ara rushed ahead a little, babbling and playing with her figure. Minseok walked a little ahead, making sure to block the road beside her with the stroller, incase she fell and Jongin murmured a gentle  _ thank you _ .   
Minseok smiled over his shoulder before carefully stopping. "We're here." He nodded at the ramen house and Jongin stepped forward. He took Ara's hand and opened the door so Minseok could push the stroller inside.

 

They walked together down to the till and Jongin carefully picked Ara up with a soft  _ oof _ . Ara stared in amazement, her thumb in her mouth as she stared at the large menu board. Minseok smiled and fished his wallet out of his bag, hiding a yawn behind the black leather. Minseok's phone rang in his back pocket, making him jump. He fished it out and answered it quickly.    
  
"Hello, Minseok speaking."    
  
"Min! It's Junmyeon."   
  
Minseok chuckled. "Hey Myeon. How's your date going?"   
  
"We just got out the cinema! How's my little angel doing?"   
  
"Awe, thanks Junmyeon. I'm doing great." Minseok chuckled before peering over the stroller. "Byeol's asleep. We've just been to the park. We bumped into Jongin and his daughter, we're grabbing lunch and heading back to mine to set Byeol down for a nap."    
  
"Ah that's good. You two behave around my daughter."   
  
Minseok blushed deeply and turned his head. "Junmyeon! We will, I've got to go."    
  
"Look after my girl! I'll call later!"   
  
"See you, Junmyeon-sshi." Minseok hung up and turned back to Jongin with a smile. Ara was fussing in his arms and he was trying to settle her. Minseok cleared his throat. "What does everyone want?"   
  
Ara squealed. "Shio!" Jongin tutted at her and Minseok smiled as she mumbled a please.    
  
Jongin smiled and kissed her head. "Just miso for me, please."    
  
Minseok nodded and ordered, getting a helping of tonkotsu for himself. He handed the money over and mumbled for them to keep the change before he pushed the stroller over to wait for their order. They were handed it quickly and the three began the short walk back to Minseok's apartment building, two roads down and a left corner away.   
  
Jongin took the takeout bag from Minseok's hand so that the stroller was easier to control and Minseok smiled. "So what about Ara?"   
  
Jongin blinked, pausing in his steps for a second as he looked up at Minseok. "Ara?"   
  
Minseok focused on Byeol's stroller, clearing his throat a little. "You asked earlier about Byeol's mother. What about Ara's?"

  
"Oh," Jongin kicked a stone as they walked, his eyes focused on Ara. "We were dating in high school. Had a couple of drunken tumbles; New Year's Eve came by, nine months later, we had Ara."   
  
Minseok nodded gently. "Are you two... Still together? Please tell me if I'm overstepping."   
  
"You're not, it's alright." Jongin smiled softly. "I feel like I can be open and honest with you. I... I feel like I can be myself around you; I don't have to hide around you. It feels relaxing."   
  
Minseok blushed a little and took a hand from the stroller to rub his neck. "That's really flattering. I get that quite often, actually. I'm glad I can give you that little escape. I know how much it's needed sometimes- ARA!"   
  
Minseok's hand flew out to grab the young girl's wrist as she tripped, noticing her from the corner of his eye.Minseok's hand flew out to grab the young girl's wrist as she tripped, noticing her from the corner of his eye. She'd fallen behind, starting to walk towards the road. Jongin's face was pale as he quickly scooped her up with one arm, chewing his lip.    
  
"What have I told you about walking near the roads, Ara?! That's dangerous! You could get hurt."   
  
Ara hung her head, her small arm looping around Jongin's neck as she chewed her finger. "There was a kitty across the road!"   
  
"You have to be careful, Ara."   
  
Minseok cleared his throat and checked Byeol, startled awake by Minseok's sudden yell. "Ara, I have a kitty at my apartment, you can see him soon - only if you're good and be careful."   
  
Jongin shot Minseok a grateful glance before he carefully set Ara down. "Like Minseok-hyung says, you have to be careful. Hold my hand or hold Byeol's stroller, okay?"   
  
Minseok watched as Ara gripped one of the metal bars of the stroller frame as they began walking once more.   
  
Conversation stayed silent as Minseok navigated them down the right road and to the correct building. He pulled his keys free from the baby bag and swiped his electronic card across the security box. Jongin held Ara's hand as Minseok headed to the elevator and called it.    
  
"Pull the door shut behind you, please!"   
  
"Got it!"   
  
There was a thud as the door shut, and Jongin reappeared by Minseok's side, smiling as he helped Ara jump into the elevator. She clapped her hands as Minseok pushed the stroller in afterwards and Minseok cooed as he pressed the button for his floor.    
  
"Are you more excited about my kitty or lunch?"   
  
Ara fell silent, pursing her lips as she thought for a moment. "Kitty!"   
  
Minseok and Jongin laughed as the elevator doors slid open.    
  
Minseok held his keys out to Jongin with a smile. "It's number 236."   
  
Jongin took Ara's hand and stepped out, walking down the long hallway as Minseok pushed the stroller behind them. "The one on your right!"   
  
Jongin turned and set the key in the lock, turning it and pushing the door open. Ara shot inside, squealing and Minseok laughed as he caught up. Jongin held the door open and helped Minseok get the stroller through the door before he shut it.    
  
Minseok carefully set the stroller to the side in the hallway and unstrapped Byeol, cradling her as he picked her up. She sniffled, shifting in his arms and Minseok noticed the signs of her beginning to get cranky.    
  
"Alright, sweetie, alright." Minseok headed to the kitchen and picked a pacifier from the steriliser and ran it under the tap. "Hold on a moment, darling, almost got it, hold on a second."    
  
Minseok blushed softly as he realised Jongin was watching him, and he carefully dried the pacifier on the tea towel hanging on the wall before he carefully slipped it into Byeol's mouth. She made a noise and settled down and Minseok made his way to the living room and set her in a travel cot. He watched her a moment before heading back to the kitchen.    
  
Jongin was leant against the counter, arms crossed across his chest and a smile on his face as he watched Ara. She was sat cross legged, sitting next to Tan's food bowl, gently stroking his fur as he lapped at his water bowl.    
  
Minseok smiled and carefully got chopsticks and spoons out of the dishwasher before he dished up. "Let's eat and then I'll get Tan's favourite toy out, Ara."   
  
Ara hopped up, eyes bright and Jongin picked her up. She kicked her legs out and Minseok tugged a chair at the counter out. She settled down and Jongin settled down next to Minseok to eat.

 

They ate in what Minseok found to be a comfortable silence. Minseok was surprised to see Ara had amazing table manners for how old she was; she hardly spilled a thing, and cleaned what she did spill, wiped her mouth. She finished quickly and stayed quiet until Jongin looked up.    
  
"You can get down from the table, sweetheart. Don't play with Tan yet, wait for Minseok to finish. Be quiet too, Byeol's asleep."   
  
Minseok turned his head. "The television remote is on the couch if she's allowed?"   
  
Jongin pushed some more noodles into his mouth before he got up to sit on the couch. He pulled Ara up next to him and flicked through the channels before he kissed her head and left her watching what Minseok could only assume was a cartoon.    
  
Jongin smiled as he sat back down, returning to to his food.    
  
"To answer your question earlier, no."   
  
Minseok looked up from his food, surprised. "Hm?"   
  
"I'm not with Ara's mother anymore. We had... a pretty bad break up. But we sorted a lot out and now we're co-parenting."   
  
Minseok nodded a little. "Do you see her often?"   
  
Jongin shrugged. "Her mom works weekend shifts, so I get her from school every Friday and drop her off on Mondays. It isn't so bad. I wish I could see her more but with how I work, it's not fair on Ara."   
  
"How you work?" Minseok finished the last of his food and set his chopsticks down.    
  
Jongin nodded. "I part time as a model, so work is really scarce and things are tight. Or I get a call during the week for a random shoot that I have to rush to, and I don't have time to set care up for Ara. Hopefully soon, I'll finally get something a little more permanent."   
  
Minseok nodded slowly. "I could... I mean, if you wanted me to, I could talk to my manager? They're looking for someone local to do some advertising shoots and filming for the store?"   
  
Jongin looked up for a moment, eyes wide. "Really?"   
  
Minseok blushed and busied himself with throwing his and Ara's takeout cartons out. "I could ask, I don't know if they'll take you on but..." Minseok shrugged and began unloading the dishwasher.    
  
"That would be amazing if you could."

 

Minseok smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to them tomorrow, see what they say."   
  
Jongin joined Minseok by the sink and carefully passed plates and bowls from the dishwasher and handed them over. "Thank you... I really appreciate it."   
  
Minseok smiled shyly and put the last plate away, before he carefully put the chopsticks and spoons in the dishwasher before closing it. He stretched for a moment before he knelt down to look in the cupboard for Tan's teaser toy.    
  
He looked up to see Jongin was sat on the couch with Ara, Tan curled against her, and Minseok felt the all too familiar urge in his chest.    
  
_ Family _ .

 

Watching Jongin and Ara on his couch made his chest ache. They looked like they belonged there, a husband and child, curled up and asleep when Minseok got home from work. Someone more active that could keep Tan entertained while Minseok was busy at work for twelve hours a day. People to come home to and feel loved.    
  
The stinging burn of his first boyfriend flared through Minseok's heart again, and he winced.    
  
Minseok looked at the wall, underneath the living room window, where the small scratches from a broken vase still remained. The remnants of a six year relationship that had ended with lies and and deceit, Minseok buying a new bed and breaking the four year anniversary present Lu Han had gotten him.    
  
"Minseok?”   
  
Minseok jumped and looked up, smiling weakly. "Yeah?"   
  
"You okay? You look like you zoned out a little."   
  
Minseok smiled and sat down on the couch next to Jongin, gently handing the teaser toy to Ara. She immediately sat upright, and started waving the fake mouse. Minseok smiled as Tan perked up, sitting up to paw at the fabric.   
  
"I'm fine, Jongin, I just... Got lost in my own thoughts for a moment."

Minseok leaned back on the couch, happily watching Ara play with Tan as she slid onto the floor.    
  
"How is she getting on with her bike?" Minseok tilted his head to look up at Jongin with a smile.   
  
Jongin smiled, his eyes on the television. "She's a natural. She's only fell off once and scuffed her knee. I'm making sure she doesn't end up in hospital, as you said."   
  
Minseok laughed a little and he hesitated before he carefully leaned against Jongin's shoulder. Jongin seemed to freeze a moment, before his cheek pressed against the top of Minseok's head; Jongin's hand moved, and he interlinked his fingers with Minseok's. Minseok squeezed his hand gently, and kept an eye on Tan.    
  
Minseok didn't realise how tired he was from the past few days until his eyes were already flickering shut, and he heard Ara asking if he was going to sleep before he slipped off to sleep.

-xox-

Minseok woke up to a familiar set of voices and groaned a little. His eyes flickered open, neck stiff from sleeping on the couch, and he spotted Junmyeon and Yixing stood in the kitchen, talking to Jongin.    
  
Minseok shot upright. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"   
"-It's alright." Jongin turned his neck to smile at Minseok. "You obviously needed the sleep and Byeol was fine; she just wanted a diaper change and she's not the first baby I've looked after."   
  
Junmyeon was jogging Byeol up and down as she slowly fell asleep on his shoulder, frowning a little. "Minseok, why didn't you tell us you were so tired?"   
  
Minseok stood up and came to join the three adults stood around his kitchen counter. "I didn't realise I was." He started making himself a coffee and leant against the counter as Junmyeon and Jongin went back to discussing parenting tips. Minseok looked around and spotted Ara asleep on the couch. He smiled a little before he jumped at a kiss to his cheek.    
  
Minseok blinked and raised his eyebrow and turned his attention to Junmyeon, smiling. "I'll see you at work on Monday."   
  
"See you, drive safe you three."   
  
Minseok waved as Yixing lead his husband and daughter out of his apartment and then turned his attention to Jongin. "I am so sorry-"   
  
"-I said it was fine, Minseok. You obviously needed the sleep and honestly it was quite nice... having you fall asleep against my shoulder." Jongin blushed, and Minseok felt the tips of his ears burn. He busied himself with his coffee before he turned back around.    
  
"You and Ara can stay longer if you want, or... or you could stay the night if you really wanted to?" Minseok blushed again and avoided meeting Jongin's eyes. Silence fell between them and Jongin eventually sighed.    
  
"I'd love to, but I need to get Ara home. I have a modelling shoot tomorrow, and her mom is picking her up. We need to get going soon."   
  
Minseok detected a hint of reluctance in Jongin's tone and he looked up. "I have tomorrow off too... Why don't you come back round tomorrow? Instead of coffee? I could make us a nice meal, we could get to know each other a bit better..." Minseok trailed off, suddenly self conscious as Jongin turned away to collect his and Ara's things.    
  
Silence followed and Minseok was about to tell Jongin to never mind and to forget it, when Jongin turned back with a smile.    
  
"Are you asking me on a date, Minseok?"   
  
Minseok chuckled and nodded. "I guess I am."   
  
Jongin nodded before he carefully picked Ara up into his arms. "I'd like that a lot... I'll see you tomorrow, Minseok."   
  
Minseok opened the door for them and frowned. "You gonna be okay getting home?"   
  
"I already called for an Uber." Jongin smiled and hesitated in the doorway, looking confident. "Is this where you kiss me goodnight?"   
  
Minseok laughed and shook his head. He leaned forward and onto his tip toes. He pressed a gentle, quick peck to Jongin's lips with a grin before smiling properly. "Get home safely."   
  
Jongin nodded and Minseok smiled, waiting in his doorway until Jongin and Ara disappeared behind the closed elevator doors before he stepped back inside his apartment. He immediately shut the lights off, making his way to his bedroom. Stripping down to underwear, Minseok clambered into his bed and smiled as Tan jumped up with a meow.    
  
Minseok plugged his phone in to charge and then laid down, hand curling around Tan's back and stomach as he closed his eyes, excitement filling his heart.

* * *

 

Minseok woke up and flickered his eyes open. The clock on his bedside table said that it was gone noon, almost one in the afternoon and he stretched out with a groan. Tan meowed from his place on Minseok's stomach and he cracked his neck before reaching down to gently stroke Tan behind the ears. "You sleep well, bub?"   
  
Tan meowed and Minseok chuckled softly before he carefully moved Tan so he could sit up. He checked his phone to find a single text from Junmyeon.    
  
_ I know you didn't get Jongin's number, I from him last night for you x  _ _   
_ _ [One Attached Contact: Kim Jongin]  _ _   
_   
Minseok laughed softly and opened it, saving the contact and pausing. Jongin probably would laugh at how Minseok got his number, but for some reason he felt anxious. He put off texting straight away, and got up to go for a shower. He cranked his stereo up as loud as he dared – he didn't play music loud too often, but he didn't want to risk his neighbours getting annoyed – until the sounds of  _ TVXQ!  _ echoed around the tiled walls of his bathroom. Minseok turned the hot water on, making sure it wasn't too hot before he stepped in.

Minseok tilted his head up and pushed his hair back under the flow of the water. He sighed softly and smiled to himself before he reached for his shampoo. He had squeezed some into his hand, and was halfway through lathering it through his hair when he realised.    
  
He hadn't told Junmyeon about his arrangements with Jongin tonight. That meant that Junmyeon had likely been talking with Jongin. Minseok blushed softly; Junmyeon always looked after him, especially after Lu Han.    
  
Minseok sighed.    
  
_ Lu Han. _

Lu Han was a Chinese exchange student that had studied at the same university as Minseok, in a programme that tried to release tension between the two countries. Lu Han had struggled greatly with learning Korean at first; Minseok had studied Chinese throughout high school and onwards through university and had immediately helped the too shy to ask for help student. Minseok tutored him in Korean whilst they worked on their music theory work together, and one night at a drunken party, they'd ended up falling to bed with each other.    
  
When they'd woken up, they'd awkwardly discussed a relationship from a night of drunken sex. It had been strange at first, but after first year they became roommates on campus and their relationship became much smoother sailing than it had been. They graduated together and then moved into the apartment Minseok now called home.    
  
Lu Han took work as a translator whilst Minseok worked as a barista in the day and a shelf stocker at  _ Games R Us _ at night. Lee Sooman, the manager of  _ Games R Us _ eventually offered Minseok a full time job and he took it, gladly to get a better pay check than what both of his jobs gave him.    
  
And that was where things had gone wrong.

Minseok worked tirelessly through the day and would return home close to midnight, taking on extra over time. Lu Han would often wake up after Minseok left for work and would be asleep by the time Minseok got home. Missing barista work, Minseok took his time to do a full barista course when he had the chance, and took night school classes on owning a business, in retail, and customer management.    
  
He came home one afternoon to change from his work clothes before rushing to classes to find Lu Han in bed with another man.    
  
The following argument resulted in a smashed apartment, Minseok missing his classes and Lu Han leaving his keys on the counter before he left with the other man.    
  
Junmyeon had always been protective since then. There had been one or two men that Minseok had considered as potential partners, but Junmyeon had never liked them.    
  
But this time, Minseok mused, this time, Junmyeon liked Jongin. They'd been talking, Junmyeon had teased Minseok about liking the young father, Junmyeon was supportive.    
  
The thought put a smile on Minseok's face as he rinsed his hair and washed his body down before turning the shower off and stepping out. He sung badly out of key to Spellbound as he wrapped a towel around his hair and dried his body off before wrapping a towel around himself. He scooped his washing up and dropped it in the laundry basket as he walked past to get dressed in his room.    
  
Tan followed him to the kitchen where he flicked the kettle on before refilling Tan's water bowl. Minseok disappeared for a moment to grab his phone from the bedroom before he came back and made his coffee. He filled Tan's food bowl and then sat at his kitchen counter browsing the news as he took sips of his coffee.

Nothing remotely exciting was happening, and he closed the app down. Minseok stared at his messaging apps and hesitated a moment. He should contact Jongin and find out what time he was planning to come. But he didn't know how model shoots worked – what if he interrupted it and got Jongin in trouble?   
  
Minseok shook his head and opened his texts and a new message.    
  
_ Hey, it's Minseok! I got your number from Junmyeon. I was just wondering what time you were thinking of coming by? I can have everything made for when you get here. Good luck with the shoot! _   
  
Minseok hit send and then sighed softly. He opened his messages with Sooman and sent another quick message -  _ I came across a local model by chance who shops in the store a lot. Might be a chance to get a model for our advertising shoots, thought I'd let you know. His name's Kim Jongin. _

Minseok set his phone down and focused his attention on his coffee. He watched Tan delicately lick at the wet food in his bowl and Minseok smiled.    
  
Lazy mornings like this were something Minseok didn't get to experience very often – maybe that's why he valued them so much.    
  
His phone buzzed, making him jump. Minseok swiped his phone up as he struggled to control the coffee in his cup, setting it down so it didn't spill, before he checked his phone    
  
**_Kim Jongin:_ ** _ I was hoping to be there at 7? I'll let you know if this shoot overruns and I'll be late x _   
  
Minseok found himself blushing at the small kiss and smiled to himself.    
  
_ Sounds great, I'll try and have dinner ready for then x _   
  
No more reply came and Minseok set his phone down and finished his coffee. He made himself a small sandwich and sat on the couch, letting Tan steal a little of his meat, before he settled and started flicking through the television.

* * *

 

Five thirty came quickly when you were sucked in to some medical drama, Minseok found. He turned the television off and quickly deposited his coffee cup and plate from lunch in the dishwasher before turning his attention to the kitchen.    
  
He decided on making seolleongtang, having some left over ingredients for it from the last time he had made it, and started cleaning. He made quick work of wiping the sides down before he froze, mid-wipe.    
  
Seolleongtang took at least six hours to make. Minseok had an hour, now that the clock showed almost six. Looking through his fridge, he decided on japchae instead.    
  
Minseok finished wiping the sides down and laid his chopping board next to the sink. He pulled the ingredients out of the fridge, spreading them across the chopping board and making perfect small slices of the different vegetables. Time passed quickly as he did, a familiar and welcome dance that ended with a warm belly of home cooked food.    
He followed the recipe his mother had taught him years ago, the directions muscle memory as he moved around the kitchen. Minseok left it to cook and quickly deposited the knife and chopping board in the dishwasher before heading into his bedroom.    
  
He changed into a smart shirt and comfier jeans, and checked himself in the mirror. He didn't look like he was trying too hard to look good, but looked good. Minseok nodded and ruffled his hair with some hair gel, before he returned to the kitchen. He added the glass noodles and carefully bounced the wok when his apartment buzzer sounded.    
  
Minseok smiled and headed over to the door, checking the video feed on his intercom. He hit the button to talk.    
  
"And what can I do to help you?"   
  
Jongin grinned at the camera. "I don't know, I'm here for a date with a guy. He's pretty short, kind of sexy and has this tiny dimple when he smiles."   
  
Minseok smiled and blushed. "I think I know him. Come on up, doors open when you get up here."   
  
Minseok turned away after pressing the buzzer for entry and shook a little from nerves.    
  
This was it.    
  
Minseok went back to tend to the food on the stove, stirring through the wok. He was focused on it, not knowing he wasn't alone until a pair of arms encircled his waist. Minseok jumped and grinned, looking up at Jongin.    
  
"That smells amazing. Japchae?"   
  
"Mhm, my mother's old recipe."   
  
"If it tastes as good as it smells, I'm becoming her son-in-law for the food alone."   
  
Minseok burst into laughter and shook his head a little. "You're terrible."   
  
"One of my many charms that got me here."   
  
Minseok smiled and pointed to a drawer. "Grab some chopsticks, this is ready." 

He served up, and turned to the kitchen counter to see Jongin sat, looking excited. Minseok chuckled and slid a bowl over to him.    
  
Jongin immediately started tucking in, happily pushing vegetables and noodles into his mouth as Minseok sat down. Jongin moaned and leaned against the table. "This is heaven. I have been half starved all day and coming here to this? Instead of going home and ordering chicken? This is stunning."   
  
Minseok laughed and took some delicate bites. "I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favourite dishes to cook and to eat."   
  
Jongin made some more appreciative sounds as he ate more and Minseok gladly fell into a comfortable silence. He was half finished before he looked up. "So what was your photoshoot for?"   
  
Jongin looked up, seemingly startled. "It's for this glasses company. I smile and wear their glasses, they pay me on contract for this season."    
  
Minseok nodded. "That's pretty cool."   
  
Jongin shrugged. "It's not the kind of modelling I want to do, but it's something to get my face out there and pay the bills. Gives me some money to spoil Ara too... I can't be mad in anyway."   
  
Minseok nodded and Jongin cleared his throat. "What about you?"   
  
Minseok hummed around his chopsticks, placing food in his mouth. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Junmyeon said in passing that you hate Games R Us. You work so hard there though, you wouldn't do that if it wasn't for something important."   
  
Minseok was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "When I graduated, I worked two jobs to save money. I worked during the day as a barista and I absolutely loved it. I'm hoping to buy this old office space near the centre of Seoul and set up my own café."   
  
Jongin's eyes widened as he nodded. "That sounds really cool. A little café to call your own... I can see you doing that."   
  
Minseok laughed a little and finished off the last of his dinner. He excused himself to put the stuff in the dishwasher and wiped the area where he had sat. Jongin got up to take his empty bowl and Minseok took it from him. "Do you want a drink? I have some nice wines."   
  
"I haven't had proper alcohol in ages, I'd love a glass."   
  
Minseok nodded at the couch and turned the dishwasher on after loading in Jongin's dishes before he poured two glasses of his favourite and made his way to the couch. He handed Jongin his glass and smiled.    
  
Jongin sniffed at the liquid before taking a sip. He nodded a moment and swallowed.    
  
"What is this?"   
  
"It's Montoya Cabernet, it's one of my favourite wines."   
  
Jongin nodded. "I can see why... You frequent wines?"   
  
"I appreciate a good one. I wouldn't say I frequent them. I'm partial to a few good alcohols... A good whiskey on tough nights too. Junmyeon says I'm an expensive date."   
  
They both chuckled and Jongin leaned back against the couch, patting his chest. Minseok didn't hesitate in his movement to lean against him, careful not to spill his drink. "What about you?"   
  
Jongin made a noise. "Cheap beer mostly." He laughed. "I can appreciate good alcohol when I come around to it." He smiled and watched Minseok with lips that seemed to frown.    
  
Minseok raised his eyebrow. "Something wrong?"   
  
Jongin shook his head and raised a hand to gently mess with Minseok's hair.   
  
"You're just so easy to be around. With Ara, dating has always been pretty hard... I never know if I can trust them straight away and if it's worth risking the first date when I have to think about her as well. I feel so comfortable around you, and I know introducing you to Ara properly would be amazing and easy to do. Well not easy because she can be a little diva sometimes but... For the first time since I was ready to date again, I feel like. I don't know." Jongin shrugged. "I feel like this is good."   
  
Minseok smiled softly and set his glass down on the coffee table. "I get what you mean. My last partner was a bit of an asshole. Cheater. It's taken me... Four years now to get back into the game and you... you feel right and calm and there's a soft  _ maybe _ in my thoughts."   
  
Jongin nodded. "The little maybe of maybe this is worth the chance?"   
  
Minseok smiled and nodded. "Definitely that little maybe."

 

They lulled into a comfortable silence and Minseok turned the television on, flicking through the channels. Jongin made a noise as he passed a comedy show and Minseok smiled as he changed back to it. He wouldn't usually watch something like this, but curled up against Jongin, feeling how he laughed, was nice. It was the start of something, at least, and it felt exciting – a new routine, hopefully in the future.    
  
Jongin's arm was looped around the small of his back, and Minseok smiled feeling the pressure of Jongin's hand on his hip.    
  
Jongin felt warm and safe and Minseok let himself be pulled into a tight hug. They fell into a comfortable quiet, laughing together at the comedy show and smiling at each other.    
  
Minseok paused when Jongin caught his eyes after a particularly funny joke. He leaned in, tuning the show out as he gently pressed his lips to Jongin's. Jongin immediately pressed his lips against Minseok's. Their hands found each other, fingers intertwining as Minseok eventually pulled back. He smiled, eyes bright as Jongin wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and tugged him close. "I could get used to that."   
  
Minseok laughed softly. "I could too."    
  
They kissed again, more confident in their movements this time, before Minseok settled down on Jongin's chest, letting his eyes close, comfortable and warm. 

* * *

 

A gentle shaking woke Minseok from his sleep, and he groaned a little. His eyes flickered open to find his face pushed against the arm of his couch, his back protesting the awkward angle. He could smell coffee, and Minseok sat up.   
  
Jongin was stood, holding out a coffee and Minseok blinked. "Did we-"   
  
"-No!" Jongin blushed. "No, you fell asleep and your first alarm woke me up. We just slept on the couch."   
  
Minseok took the coffee offered to him and Jongin sat next to him. They drank their coffee in silence, and Minseok watched Tan make his way over, jumping between them and curling up. Minseok stroked him gently as he sipped his coffee and stretched his legs out.    
  
"I have to get ready for work soon." The sentence left a disappointed feeling in Minseok's chest; knowing that Jongin would have to leave shortly. They were adults and would have to go about their adult lives.    
  
Jongin seemed to be thinking the same, as he sighed. "I should get going in a minute anyway, I have a job interview for work between modelling shoots."   
  
Minseok nodded. "Good luck with it. You're amazing, I'm sure they'll hire you with ease."   
  
Jongin smiled and leaned against Minseok, careful not to squash Tan. "Thanks... But there's something I do wanna... I mean... We should talk."   
  
Minseok turned his head, gladly leaning against Jongin's shoulder. "What about? Us?"   
  
"Yeah, us."   
  
Minseok nodded. "Well, I like you and you like me. I feel very comfortable around you, and I feel like I can trust you, I'm not scared you'll hurt me. I can be trusted around kids and Ara seems to like me. Tan adores you, so I'm happy... What about you?"   
  
Jongin nodded. "I trust you. I feel like you'd be a good father to Ara, in the future of course. I'm really happy here, I feel safe and content. I'm not worried you're going to hurt me or my daughter."   
  
Minseok nodded and sipped his coffee. They stayed quiet for a moment, almost shy of each other before Minseok turned his head.    
  
"So, do you wanna try this?"   
  
Jongin cleared his throat. "I wanna try this. I want to try us. I know we haven't known each other too long, only a few weeks... I'm not saying be boyfriends but I'm saying I think a couple more dates, you and Ara having a few minutes and her getting used to you and... We definitely could be, if she accepts you."   
  
Minseok smiled and leaned up slightly. Jongin gladly turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Minseok's lips. Minseok sighed as they pulled away, content.   
  
Jongin got up to make another coffee and Minseok left his finished mug on the coffee table as he left. He quickly changed in his bedroom, and returned to the kitchen, buttoning his shirt up. Fingers appeared in his vision, and Minseok jumped, looking up with a smile as Jongin buttoned his shirt for him.    
  
"I better get going for my interview."   
  
"I have to get to the store anyway..."   
  
They both frowned a little and Jongin leaned down for another kiss. Jongin waggled his fingers and headed to the door.    
  
Minseok cleared his throat. "Do you wanna come around on Wednesday? Seolleongtang on me?"   
  
Jongin smiled over his shoulder. "I'll see you at six."   
  
And he was gone, leaving Minseok alone, other than Tan rubbing around his legs. Minseok knelt down, rubbing his fur.    
  
He didn't feel alone, for some reason. He felt happy, as his alarm to leave for work sounded.    
  
This time, Minseok didn't sigh and worry he might be late. He didn't panic about what might be awaiting for him with the new stock coming in.    
  
Instead, he felt hopeful.    
  
This was the start of a successful and happy new chapter.


End file.
